Revenge of Alternate Doof Trilogy: Book 1: The Revenge
by FlipTown
Summary: Alternate Doof has had enough with Phineas Flynn, so he decides to get rid of him, once and for all. He decides that the most poetic way to get revenge is to win in the way he lost before. However a new friend for some reason knows about Alt-Doof, how does he know, and his he really a friend at all? Strangest of all the new friend appears to know Perry, and Perry knows him. O/C!
1. Introduction

Phineas woke with a start. He had another nightmare, just like the ones that he had the past month.

"Of all days," Phineas thought to himself "I just had to wake up tonight; I don't want to be tired for the first day of school!"

The nightmare that Phineas had been having was very strange. Without trying to Phineas' mind replayed the nightmare and once again awoke the terror he felt when it has happening.

Phineas, Isabella, Ferb, Buford, and Baljeet stepped out of the shadows of the building. There was one more person with them that appeared to be a friend; this person's face was covered in a black fog so Phineas could never tell who the person was.

Most of the nightmare Phineas forgot right as he woke up, however the ending was always very clear in his memory. They appeared to be fighting another man, a man that seemed to be in Phineas's memory; however he couldn't remember who the man was. The man had a pyramid shaped head, a pointy nose, and an eye patch.

He could never tell exactly what they were fighting about although he could tell whatever it was happening it had happened before, almost exactly the same way, but this was different, the stakes were higher this time and somebody was missing.

The nightmare always ended when the man with the eye patch laughed and pushed a button on a remote. The remote hummed for a few seconds and then Phineas heard a loud boom, and everything went black.

This is when Phineas always woke up. He shook his head whenever he had this nightmare. He knew that nightmares didn't mean anything, but for some reason he felt, almost knew, that this nightmare meant something. But what scared Phineas the most was that he knew that if anyone would have a nightmare that actually meant something, it would be him.


	2. Chapter 1: Who Is THAT?

**Hey guys, I came back to life! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA But seriously, I am super sorry that this chapter took so long, also sorry that last chapter was kind off a mess, fanfiction didn't copy the page breaks from word, so that was a problem, fixed it this chapter by putting Xs. Also kind of disappointed with this chapter, it took too long and is too short, I didn't even have time to check it over, whatever though, here it is: **

- X-

"Phineas! Ferb! It's time for breakfast!" Linda called from the kitchen. Phineas and Ferb came running down the stairs and raced towards the table.

"Ha! I beat you Ferb" Phineas said as he sat down. Ferb just blinked.

"Ok boys, eat so you can get to the bus stop on time" Linda said  
>- X-<p>

Phineas and Ferb were walking down the street heading toward the corner if the street where the bus would pick them up. Phineas smiled when he saw his friends standing at the corner but his smile fell when he saw Isabella was talking to a boy. **(A.N: Hey don't look at me like that, I warned you, just calm down phinabella isn't going to be a major theme anyways)**

"Who is that?!" Phineas whispered to Ferb with a strange mix of anger and fright, his voice almost sounded protective.

"Be nice" Ferb said with his British accent

"But-but-but what if he has a crush on Isabella! and what if Isabella likes him!" Phineas said in a rushed and panicked voice.

"I've never seen him before," Ferb whispered "and I'm sure if Isabella had a crush on him she would have introduced us before."

"You're probably right" Phineas said starting to calm down "By the way you are over your line limit."

At this point Phineas and Ferb were at the corner and could hear the conversation Isabella and the "Mystery Boy" were having. Ferb turned to Phineas and gave him an "I told you so" look, not that it looked any different than any of Ferb's other looks.

- X-

**You're probably wondering why I stopped it there, The main reason is that it seemed like a good place to stop so I could make next chapter longer without making it have over 9000 plots. Anyways, from now on there should be one chapter every week, Friday, unless something happens. **

**Fanfiction writers of the world unite!**


End file.
